Gai Murakumo
is the deuteragonist of the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray series of manga, novel and photonovel. As a Coordinator and leader of the mercenary group Serpent Tail, he is a skilled pilot with most machines, but he comes to favor the MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame as his personal mobile suit, modifying and upgrading it constantly to better suit his needs. He wears a white standard Earth Alliance uniform. Personality Gai Murakumo is a man who always keeps his cool, staying calm and logical no matter the circumstances. As a mercenary, Gai will complete any mission he is hired for to the best of his abilities even if it entails killing someone who just a few days prior had been an ally of his. He also doesn't care who his employer is, if they make a contract with him, he will fight for them. History Gai Murakumo was a combat coordinator created by the Earth Alliance some time before they started the Socius series. However, he was considered a failure as he managed to break free of the EA's mental conditioning and escaped. After destroying all Alliance forces that pursued him, he became a mercenary. He wears tinted sunglasses at all time to cover his combat coordinator retina identification code. Supply base assault One of the earliest known missions Gai performs is a series of hit and run attacks on ZAFT supply depots. For this mission he piloted a custom GINN that had extra large fuel tanks to increase the distance it could travel and several combat knives. During the mission he would face the ZAFT ace "Magic Bullet of Dusk" Miguel Aiman in his own custom GINN. Although Gai fought Miguel and damaged the ZAFT pilot's GINN he never lost sight of his true objective, and in fact most of his maneuvers were calculated to the point that he destroyed the last supply base. Heliopolis mission Shortly after his mission to destroy the ZAFT supply bases Gai was contracted to go to the remains of Heliopolis and destroy the remaining prototype Astray mobile suits and eliminate any witnesses. For this mission Gai piloted a Moebius unit equipped with a Gatling cannon. While searching the interior of the colony Gai came across Lowe Guele in the Astray Blue Frame. Lowe pulled off a tactic that destroyed Gai's Moebius but not before the mercenary leaped out of it. Gai was about to kill Lowe, when suddenly he had an emergency transmission from his partner, Elijah Kiel, who now informed him of his employer has double-crossed them. Gai then confiscated the Blue Frame and took it out to fight the Moebius units sent to kill Serpent Tail. After the battle Gai intended to return the mobile suit to Lowe but the Junk Guild tech said Gai could keep it for saving his team's ship. Gai thanked him but warned Lowe that this wouldn't stop him from killing the tech if it's part of his mission. Defending Artemis After Artemis's umbrella had been breached and the light-wave shield emitters destroyed, Gai was hired to defend the asteroid base from attack until repairs were done. For the mission Gai equipped the Astray Blue Frame with numerous missile launchers, bazookas, and recoilless rifles. These weapons provided a lot of firepower that used little energy from the Blue Frame's battery. With the Blue Frame, Gai defeated numerous pirate groups, preferring to destroy their engines and weapons than outright destroying them. It was his way of leaving survivors to tell tales that Artemis was still impenetrable. However shortly after Lowe's Junk Guild team arrived in the area Artemis launched a missile assault that destroyed the pirate ships. Garcia than ordered Gai to attack and capture Lowe's Red Frame. Gai refused stating that the Junk Guild wasn't a threat. However Garcia had taken Elijah hostage, forcing Gai to comply. During the battle with Red Frame Gai went easy on Lowe and captured the suit when it was low on energy. Bringing Red Frame into the hanger Gai suspected that Lowe caught unto a hint Gai left him. Lowe did and provided a distraction that allowed Elijah to get free with Gai threatening to destroy Garcia if he didn't revoke the contract. Earth In Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Frame Astrays, he used the Gundam Astray Blue Frame 3rd to scout ZAFT Forces at Asia. In Gundam Seed vs Astray, he returns to scout the Librarian with his MBF-P03R Gundam Astray Blue Frame 2nd Revise. Gallery Character Sheet Gai Murakami.png|Character Sheet gsaba.jpg Gai.gif vlcsnap-2012-02-07-17h24m33s63.png AstrayR - GaiBlueFrame.jpg|Astray R - Gai Murakumo - Standart Character Profile Gai Murakumo.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY ASTRAY B Character Gai Murakumo.jpg|Gai Murakumo as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray B Gai's_Ginn_(novel).jpg|Unknown GINN used by Gai Gai Murakumo Gundam Seed Astray R v3.jpg|Gai Murakumo as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Astray R manga Gai Murakumo Gundam Seed Astray.png|Gai Murakumo as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Astray manga murakumo_gai_0001.jpg murakumo_gai_0002.jpg GaiBattleDestiny.png N.E.T. Gai ED.png N.E.T. Gai OP.png Trivia * In Super Robot Wars W, Gai boards the Dominion and saves Natarle Badgiruel before Muruta Azrael can kill her. He takes off his sunglasses, revealing his identity as a combat coordinator to him, and tells Muruta that as long as he lives, more soldiers like Canard, Prayer, and Socius will be born, which he cannot allow. He then tells the Dominion crew to evacuate and helps Natarle off the ship, leaving Muruta to die. * In Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Tomo to Kimi to Koko de, it's possible to get Gai as a supporter for one level. External links *Gai Murakumo on Gundam Seed Astray Character page *Gai Murakumo on Destiny Astray B official site